Fire Emblem: Awakening - The Hidden Truth In Between (Part 1)
by Lithiliyx
Summary: The first part of the overwhelming truth about Gaius and his plot to gain control over the kingdom of Ylisse and, eventually, the world. Unfortunately, there's someone he's trying to get rid of...someone getting in his way...someone who fights for justice...someone we all know well - Morgan, son of Chrom. (This is only Part 1. More Parts to come! ) Chrom OC


**Fire Emblem: Awakening – Additional Support Scenes**

**Support Scene: Chrom+Lon'qu**

**Chrom:** Lon'qu. I was meaning to talk to you, but I never found the time.

**Lon'qu:** Yes?

**Chrom:** Listen, I…I wanted to ask you if you would do me…..a favor.

**Lon'qu:** Favor? What kind?

**Chrom:** Yeah. I need you to lead the troops to the Final Battle.

**Lon'qu:** What? But that's –

**Chrom:** It'll only be for the very beginning. I have some….unfinished business to take care of.

**Lon'qu:** Very well.

**Support Scene: Chrom+Morgan**

**Chrom:** Morgan.

**Morgan:** Father?

**Chrom:** Son, you and I….we are very…different. Are we not?

**Morgan:** Yes, I suppose so…

**Chrom:** Yes. And with the Final Battle nearing, I wanted to clear a few things up.

**Morgan:** Really? Like what?

**Chrom:** …It's complicated. So I won't explain the whole thing through. Our time to talk is greatly limited. I need to make preparations. Lon'qu is waiting. And I-

**Morgan:** Father, what business is there for us to clear up?

**Chrom:** …

**Morgan:** Why are you smiling like that?

**Chrom:** …

**Morgan:** You're kinda…creeping me out….

**Chrom:** …

**Morgan:** Oh, right. I forgot. Here's your sword back. I sharpened it and polished it, just like you ordered me to. And the blade's especially sharp. See? I cut my finger while I was testing the blade earlier. So…here.

**Chrom:** What? Ah, yes. Thank you. Anyways, there's something I was meaning to clear up between up. We were never really close, now, were we?

**Morgan:** I wouldn't think so.

**Chrom:** Very well. Although, I cannot reign over my people with having to constantly look over my shoulder…..

**(Sound of Chrom's sword piercing Morgan)**

**Morgan:** UGNH! AGGHHH!

**Chrom:** Now. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I never really liked you.

**Morgan:** Gahh…you-How could you ever dare to attempt to assassinate your own-son!

**Chrom:** It's not like I ever loved you, my son.

**Morgan:** You planned on making me your heir to the throne!

**Chrom:** Hah! Stupid boy! I have reserved that rank for Lucina, your sister.

**Morgan:** You…I…HATE you!

**(Sound of Chrom's sword piercing Morgan a second time)**

**Chrom:** Hm. What satisfaction.

**Support Scene: Gaius+Chrom**

**Chrom:** Gaius? I thought you were-

**Gaius:** Dead? Pfft. Mortals are SO idiotic…

**Chrom:** Well. Some people must have had bad taste in the afterlife before coming back.

**Gaius:** Hm. Anyways, is the mage gone?

**Chrom:** What mage?

**Gaius:** That Morgan boy. Is he over and dealt with?

**Chrom:** Most certainly, master.

**Gaius:** And he is bound to exist no more. Right?

**Chrom:** Correct.

**Gaius:** Good. What of the troops?

**Chrom:** In order, sir. Lon'qu is leading them.

**Gaius:** Does he know that he is leading his enemy's army?

**Chrom:** Most certainly not. That clueless-

**Gaius:** That's enough, Chrom. As long as he doesn't know who you and I really are, we can carry out our plots successfully.

**Chrom:** Hm. Finally.

**Gaius:** Yes.

**Chrom:** Well, master. I must take my leave. Lucina is probably looking for my sword. She had wanted to examine it fully.

**Gaius:** Ah, one more thing, Chrom.

**Chrom:** Yes?

**Gaius:** Just out of curiosity…what _did_ you do to fully get rid of Morgan?

**Chrom:** Oh. I killed him, using the sharp blade of my sword. He had just polished and sharpened the blade, and-

**Gaius:** YOU DID _WHAT_?!

**Chrom:** Master…?

**Gaius:** YOU _KILLED HIM_?! WITH _YOUR _SWORD?!

**Chrom:** Uh..Yes, I-

**Gaius:** Chrom, do you have _any_ idea about what you had just done?!

**Chrom:** Gaius?

**Gaius:** He is a mage! One of the most powerful, Chrom! His death will lead into coming back, just as I have.

**Chrom:** He'll resurrect?

**Gaius:** Yes, and YOU are the cause! Now that you have killed him with _your_ blade, which possessed ultimate magic, he has the ability of immortality! Now he is unstoppable!

**Chrom:** Gaius, I'm-

**Gaius:** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! LET ME THINK!

**Chrom:** …

**Gaius:** …

**Chrom:** …

**Gaius:** This is your fault. Do you know what will happen to us?

**Chrom:** …... No.

**Gaius:** I'll give you a …..sneak-peak.

**Chrom:** ….With…your sword?

**Gaius:** Yes. Indeed.

**Chrom: **How-

(**S****ound of Gaius's sword piercing Chrom)**

**Chrom: **AGH! Unhh...ugh...mmmh.

**Gaius: **Hm. Stupid mortal, indeed.

(Read more in Fire Emblem Awakening: The Hidden Truth In Between (Part 2) Coming Soon!)


End file.
